Spooky
Spooky (Japanese: ユレイ Yurei) is the ancient, powerful Ghost King who appears as the main villain in Pac-Man World 2 and as a playable heavyweight racer in Pac-Man World Rally. In Pac-Man World 2, his main goal was to get his tree, Wormwood, to hold all five golden fruit. He was originally captured and held under the golden fruit tree by the brave Sir Pac-A-Lot, but one night, the ghosts were fooling around in Pac-Village and picked the golden fruit from the tree. Spooky escaped from his imprisonment and ordered the ghosts to destroy Pac-Man and all the residents of Pac-Land. Unlike the common ghosts of Ghost Island, Spooky is competent, fearsome, intimidating, and deadly serious, a stunning contrast to the common foolish, silly, and often small-minded ghosts. While other ghosts are content with small minded pranks, Spooky seeks havoc on a much grander scale. History Terrorizing Pac-Land Spooky's goal was to terroize Pac-Land and destroy the existence of the Pac-People. However, he hardly had any help in struggling to take over Pac-Land. Battling Sir Pac-A-Lot Sir Pac-A-Lot reached Spooky and dueled against him for a long while. Spooky eventually lost the fight and was secured under the biggest tree in the middle of Pac-Ville. He was locked under by five golden fruit, resembling the ones that Pac-Man eats during the game. Out of the tree "Take this Golden Fruit that imprisoned me and follow me, if you want to get rid of these Pac-People...FOREVER! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" - Spooky to the ghosts Spooky appeared outside of the tree when the four ghosts, Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Clyde removed the golden fruit in an attempt to vandalize Pac-Village. Spooky emerges from the tree and explains his plan to the ghosts. Pac-Man and his family were asleep during the whole commotion. Battling Pac-Man "You'll never stop me!" - Spooky to Pac-Man After a long adventure, Pac-Man finally advances to Spooky. Spooky tells him that he won't give up his plan, thus the battle is on. Pac-Man strikes at Spooky, until he finally falls. He is locked back under the tree. (Spoiler alert) Appearance Spooky is a large looming creature of massive size who emits a dark aura of intimidation. He wears a helmet with real horns and he has two shoulder guards and two red gloves. He only has three clawed fingers and menacing red eyes. Like all ghosts, he lacks legs. But it should be noted that unlike the normal ghosts jagged bottoms, he instead has a ghostly tail. Boss Fight At the beginning, it shows Pac-Man putting the golden fruit back on the tree. His reward is a gold-ball powerup that never wears off. Spooky comes out from behind the tree and cuts the boundary of the village circle. This causes the piece of ground to fly up in the air while being surrounded by a deadly tornado. Prickly bushes sprout everywhere. The stormy tornado surrounding the battlefield is filled with flying debris and is deadly to the touch. Pac-Man will instantly die if he makes contact with it. During the battle, Spooky can summon enemies to attack Pac-Man and can also shoot fireballs and cause a meteor shower of meteors made of energy and fire. Plus, he can daze Pac-Man for a short amount of time with a spell. How to defeat Spooky Spooky will fly around the terrain shooting meteors at Pac-Man with his scepter/staff. He will also use his scepter to summon enemies such as Skeletons and Rev Roll Rams to appear on the battlefield to help defeat Pac-Man. Eventually Spooky will levitate low enough for Pac-Man to Flip Kick him. This process repeats two more times and then Spooky will shoot fireballs and the fire will follow Pac-Man. Keep Flip Kicking him when he in reach. At the end of the battle, if Pac-Man gets to close to Spooky while he is levitating in the air, Pac-Man will become dizzy for a few moments. A few more Flip Kicks will defeat Spooky. Powers Spooky is a very powerful being capable of using all sorts of magic. Although much of his power comes from his staff, it appears he can also use magic without it. For example he can look at the ground and cause it to crack. He is able to shoot fireballs, summon various creautres, and cause a metor shower. Other powers include his being able daze Pac-Man for a short amount of time, and creating a powerful tornado made of energy and fire. His other powers are unknown. Spooky's fate Just like Pac-Man's ancestor did thousands of years ago, Spooky was sent back to his prison under the Golden Tree. This also shows that Pac-Man is truely related to Sir Pac-a-Lot. They both had amazing strength, agility and intellect which resulted in the defeat of Spooky causing peace in Pac-Land for a few more years. Spooky Returns In Pac-Man World Rally Spooky is a default Character. He is in the Heavy and looks a little different than he was in Pac-Man World 2. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Pac-Man World 2 Bosses